Talk:Jin Kazama vs. Kasumi/@comment-27042821-20160430062126/@comment-5035900-20160430081518
Except Blood Vengeance greatly conflicts with canon. In BV, Jin goes "Oh hey, controlling my devil form's easy", which completely goes against Jin's absolute struggle in canon. It's limited telekinesis, as there's no canon feats supporting it. It exists purely in an outro from winning a match with him and a non-canon ending with Hwoarang. Kasumi also avoids bullets, including speeds much faster than a handgun. Jin might be a bullet-time as well, but I don't see his speed outpacing her. I never left out regeneration, as I stated he survived the bullet wounds, but it's not Wolverine/Deadpool levels of healing. Kasumi is the naturally faster combatant. Jin is fast in combat, but Kasumi is fast in both combat and movement, not even counting teleporting. Jinpachi's teleport is quite limited in-game whereas Kasumi's has more versatility in-game and outside gameplay. There are no canon statements from Jin to support the idea Jin held back on Hwoarang or Lars. He clearly had to fight Hwoarang to advance through the tournament and Lars was clearly in the way of his plans. Jin didn't just get taken down by the Tekken Force because it was early in his career: it was him being swarmed on all sides and outgunned. He isn't a one-man army any more than Lars, who usually had support and allies with him in battle with larger forces. Jin having stronger blows than Kasumi, I can agree with. Jin's Devil Gene hax aided against superpowered foes like Azrael specifically and don't give him automatic hax against non-superpowered foes. It's why Hwoarang defeated Jin, causing him to turn into Devil Jin. Jin spent 15 years of his life well and 6 years training whereas Kasumi has trained extensively her entire life and evaded capture for her life for two straight years. Jin isn't lacking in experience, but Kasumi's experience is greater. Now I'm willing to say Jin has faced the stronger opponents with True/Monstrous Ogre, Jinpachi, and Azazel (and even then, with the aid of his devil lineague for Azazel), Raidou, a man whose fighting style consisted of stealing and adding others onto his own, and ALPHA-152, a complete clone of her who also took on the fighting style of three others, is not to be scoffed at. For me, Kasumi has speed, agility, and versatility. Jin has the greater strength and durability, and perhaps he could cause trouble for her in combat even before going Devil, but Kasumi doesn't have to play fair. She could leap stories away and Jin couldn't even follow. Even if he tried anticipating attacks, it's just a "be prepared for whatever may come" mentality, not "sensing the location of the opponent" prediction. Jin's battles came down to him and the opponent just fighting it out: Kasumi doesn't have to abide by that and in turn, Jin doesn't have an immediate counter to it. I'll just close by telling you this: Jin is not only easily my favorite Tekken character, but also my #1 favorite fighting game character of all time. When I came up with this match-up, I researched to my max what I could for him in canon, and I found that he lost. I vowed not to overexaggerate his strength to guarantee his victory and it came down to my own personal perception of Jin as a character along with his canon traits and feats. And you know what, I could be totally wrong here and Jin could win. I gave it my best shot and that's all a fan of Death Battle can do and I'll leave it at that.